


Tony Stark x Son reader

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1





	1. Chapter 1

I was in my room when a robotic voice echoes out of nowhere"(Y/N), your father is calling you to the common room."

I close the book I've been reading and put it on my nightstand, climbing out of bed and heading out of my room closing the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and find myself in the room where JARVIS said my father was in.

 

He has been quite busy lately with his job, so I've barely seen him all week. But if he wants to talk to me then it must be about school. Or some party he is gonna have.

when I look for him he is sitting on the sofa and Pepper is with him. "(Y/N), we are a family, and we need to do more family activities. And since you are in school break, Pepper and I thought that it was time for us to have a family day out. So what do you say?"

Pepper has a smile on her face and Tony is just with an expectant face. I must of miss herd. Tony Stark saying that he is willing to have a day out of work to be with his family? "What's the catch?" I ask him and suddenly he appears a bit taken back.

" There's no catch, (Y/N)." Pepper says. " We just want to spend some quality time together as a family."

 

I think of what she as said for a bit, then I look at them and smile. " OK, looks good to me! So where are we going?" Now I'm starting to get curious they don't have much time to spend together because of work, so it must be something small, like a trip to the local park and back.

“We took the next couple of days to spend as a family so that we can go wherever you want, just pick a place and we'll go right away.”

I think for some time. And then I remember where I always wanted to go. 

“I was thinking about going to…”


	2. Chapter 2

"You chose where we are going." my father says while looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

" I was thinking about going somewhere calm and private." I watch has my father and Pepper talked about it a moment and then he looks towards me and says:

" We could go to one of my private Islands."

I think for a while, a private Island... we could be left alone and we could spend some good quality time together.

"I like the idea."

"Good" , he says "JARVIS, prepare the jet we are living in about 2 hours. Go to your room and prepare a suitcase with your clothes and other thing you may need for a two days trip to an Island. "

I walk back to my room and to my wardrobe and take some t-shirts and some pants and my trunks. I put them on the bed, and go to the bathroom adjacent to my room and take my toothbrush and my hairbrush. I walk towards one of the cabinets in the bathroom and retrieve a beach towel that was inside.

When I live the bathroom, Tony is there with a suitcase in his hands and he puts it near the door.

"If you need another one just let me know.", he says.

"I won't, but thanks."

"When your ready get down stairs and we can leave."

"OK" , after that he turns around and lives the room so that I can finish packing for our trip. I look to the clock that was on my night-stand and it reads 9:27. I still have plenty of time. I walk towards the door and retrieve the suitcase putting it atop of my bed, putting the clothes in there.

Then I remember something, I don’t know exactly what type of Island we are going. So I walk down the hallway to Tony and Pepper's room and knock on the door, receiving a 'come in' as a response. I open the door and see both Pepper and my father putting clothes and other stuff in their suitcases.

"Did you need something?", he says walking up to me.

"Yes, what type of activities can we do on the Island?", I ask.

"We can do a lot of things, like swimming, climbing, and other, as well as some indoors activities in the small hut that we are going to stay in."

"OK." I say while walking back to my room pacing some mountain clothes just in case.

 

\-------Time skip of about one hour-------

 

"Sir, time estimated to arrive at the Island, is about 10 minutes," says JARVIS thru the intercom in the jet. Looking thru the window and below us we could see the deep blue ocean, it was a good view.

After the landing, we walk for the 'small hut' as my father had put it, and well I should have guessed. It was anything but small with 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a big living room, a games room, and a medium-sized kitchen.

After choosing one of the rooms and putting my suitcase near the bed.

I walk to the living room where my father stood on his phone.

"I thought that this was supposed to be 'family time together' and not bring work with us." I say walking up beside him.

"Sorry, just checking some things up", he says while turning his phone off." So what do you want to do now?" he was turning fully to where I was standing. 

I look outside to see this amazing view of the sea. We could all spend a good afternoon on the beach and then tomorrow we could explore the Island.

"Spent the rest of the day on the beach." 

"Then what are you waiting for, go grab your trunks and came outside." he says running up to his room and getting dress himself. I walk to my room I put the trunk on, running then outside where Pepper and Tony were already in the sand laying in their beach towels.

 

I lay my towel next to theirs and run to the sea where my father already stood knee length in the water.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the beach swimming and playing cards on the sand, then we walk a bit exploring some until it was time to return home for dinner.

After dinner we go to the gaming room and played a few games.

It was a good day overall and I can’t wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

3º persons POV

 

Loud bangs could be heard disrupting your sleep. Groaning you turn in bed and buried your face deeper into the pillow. And then a voice rings from the other side of the door:

“(Y/N), I know you must be really comfy in bed but if you don’t wake up we won’t have time to explore the Island, and spent the time together."

You look to your nightstand and to the clock. It could be read 6:43 in big red numbers.

“Ok, I'm coming." You said in a sleepy voice, getting out of the bed.

You walk up to the window and look out. The sun was now poking out of the top of some mountains that the island had.

you could hear some birds chirping and it looked to be really warm outside.

you go to the wardrobe where you had put your clothes and pick up a grey t-shirt and some shorts. You put your shoes on and walk out of the room going to the kitchen where you could smell the coffee and the food.

“Good morning." You say sitting in a chair at the table, where Tony was already sitting.

“Good morning." Tony and Pepper say at the same time.

“You two better start eating so that you can have more time to explore." Pepper said doing what looks like to be sandwiches.

“You’re not coming with us?" You ask Pepper while eating your breakfast.

“No. You two enjoy the island, while I will enjoy the beach and relax.” she said putting the food in a backpack.

“I know of a place really good for us to go. But it’s going to take some time to get there." Tony says while drinking is coffee.

“It’s ok by me." You say. “Where is it?"

“It’s on the other side of the island and you can only reach them by foot. Oh, and take your trunks with you."

"Ok." You finish your breakfast and go to your room to get your trunks and a towel putting both in a backpack. You go to the kitchen again and see Pepper handing the other backpack to Tony.

“You have food and water there. Enjoy your trip." She said walking outside and to some chairs on the small balcony, where she started reading a book.

“Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." You say putting the backpack on your back, and following Tony to the door.

you two start walking to a part of the island far from the beach and the house, and through a small dirt path.

You two talk a bit during the walk. And about 15 minutes of walking the path changes and you walk in what looks to be a small forest with some trees, bushes and small flowers.

“Are you sure we are on the right path?" You ask Tony looking at is back.

“yeah I'm sure." he said looking back at me.

I pulled the water bottle from the backpack that Tony had and drank some.

We continue for some more time, and a faint sound could be herd. As we walked the sound was starting to get louder and louder. And after some more walking the forest cleared and I was met with a waterfall that fell creating a lake.

Tony walk to a log that was near the water and put the backpack on the floor.

I follow putting my own backpack next to the other.

“This place is so ... Wow."

“I know. I've found this place once just by pure luck. I got lost and ended up here." He said smiling at the fact that he was able to remember the way to get here." We can climb those rocks over there to reach the top of the waterfall.

He takes off his shorts and put is trunks on.

“The view from up there is something worth seeing." He said walking up to the edge of the small rocks he was talking about.

You do the same changing to my trunks.

You walked up to him and both started climbing. It wasn't too tall so you didn't take long.

Reaching up there you took you time liking around to the flora of the place. Some big bushes and a lot of tropical flowers could be seen near the river that runs to form the waterfall. But when you turn to the end of the river, that's when your eyes went open and your mouth agape. You had a clear view of that entire part of the island. You could see the house, small with the distance. You could see the entire path where you came from covered I green from the trees and plants.

I was mesmerized by the view.

I heard someone approach and looked behind me to see Tony walking up to me.

“So, what do you say?" He asked.

“I like the view from here. It's amazing."

"Well, yes. But there is something even more amazing that the view." He says taking off his t-shirt.

What is he doing?' You thought to yourself, when suddenly he jumps to the waterfall, disappearing from your sight.

You run forward to the edge of the cliff, just to hear him laughing in the water.

“Came on, it's fun!" He yells from the water beneath. You start laughing and also take the shirt jumping in too. The water was refreshing against your warm body.

You submerged and swim next to Tony.

“Can we do it again?” You asked.

“Of course we can!” he says whit a smile, making you smile too.

The hours passed by and in no time it was already lunchtime. You were on your towel drying while Tony was taking the sandwiches Pepper had made out of the backpack. It was a fun morning, you two jumped in the waterfall, played beach volleyball with a ball that Tony had brought and made funny faces to each other. You were happy for being able to spend some time with your father and to say more than just a ‘Good morning’ whenever you two see each other back home. You were happy to take you were able to talk to him and take your time to really get to know each other.

“After having lunch we should get back. Pepper should be feeling a bit lonely all by herself back at the beach house.” Tony said while handing you a sandwich and a water bottle.

“Ok.” You answered taking a bite of the sandwich. “It was really a fun day dad. Thanks for taking your time to be with me.”

“I’m glad you had fun, and I should spend more time with my son. I shouldn't be so focused on work and notice you more.”

“But I know that you have a lot of responsibilities at work, that’s why I don’t really mind. But I’m glad that we could have this moment.”

After lunch, you two packed everything and return to the beach house. Pepper was in the living room listing to music while reading a book. The afternoon was spent with the tree of you playing lots of card games and laughing.

You were happy for being able to spend all this time with your father and hoped you could spend much more like this.


End file.
